historyofassassinscreedfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassins Creed III
''Assassin's Creed III ''is a sanbox-style game action-adventure video game that is developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth title in the Assassin's Creed series. The game is set between 1753 and 1783. This game focuses on a new ancestor of Desmond Miles, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Who was an Assassin during the American Revolutionary_War. ''Assassin's Creed III ''was released on 30 October in the United States and 31 October in Europe, while the PC version will be released 20 and 23 November in United States and Europe respectivley. Setting ''Assassin's Creed III ''was set in Colonial America between 1753 and 1783. The war between Assassins and Templars has become involved in the American Revolution. The player takes control of Ratonhnhaké:ton, who can explore Colonial Massachusetts including Boston and New York. The Colonial Frontier is another area which can be explored, this contains several villages such as Concord, Lexington and Connor's Mowhawk village. Plot The story begins in the present day, 31 October 2012, with Desmond, his father William Miles and fellow assassins Rebbaca Crane and Shaun Hastings, where they find the temple in a cave in New York. Desmond uses the Apple of Eden, to access the temple, which also turned on a large portion of the equipment, as well as a timer to the events which would happen on 21 December 2012. He then falls into a fugue, where he is then returned to the Animus and visits the memories of Hatham Kenway. Haytham is assisgned to murder a patron at the London Opera by order of Reginald Birch in 1753. Following the murder of the patron, Haytham escapes with a medallion, which is Haytham and his associates believe is a key to a store house from "Those who came before". His associates send him to the American Colonies to find the store house. Haytham travels upon The Providence to Boston where he stops a crewman, Louis Mills turning him over to a trailing ship. After, Haytham arrives in Boston, he sets on his tasks to find five people who will help fight for his cause: Charles Lee, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church and John Pitcairn. Upon hiring these men, he kills a slaver named Silas Thatcher and frees a large group of Mowhawks. One of the Mowhawks Kaniehtí:io, says she will help Haytham discover the temple, he is searching for, only if he kills General Braddock, the man responsible for capturing the Mowhawks. On 9 July 1755, Haytham tracks his movement following his retreat from the Braddock Expedition and slays him. Kaniehtí:io shows Haytham the temple, but he finds that the medallion wasn't the key and he cannot access. Haytham and Kaniehtí:io bond and conceive a child. After returning to the Green Dragon Tavern, Haytham praises Lee for his contribution to their cause and invites him to join the order, which to Desmond's suprise was the Templar Order. The shock freezed the animus and he exists. Desmond has a fight with his father over his feeling of being like a prawn and compares him to the Templars which William reacts to by punching him in the face. Shaun then gives Desmond the choice to return to the animus or explore the cave. Following his return to the Animus, the game switches to a young Ratonhnhaké:ton, where he is reading a book and suspiciously hides it upon the return of his mother, Kaniehtí:io. He then plays a game of hide and seek, upon his turn to hide, he is attacked by Charles Lee and wakes up to his village burning, causing the death of his mother. It then skips several years to 1768, where Ratonhnhaké:ton is tasked along with his close friend Kanen'tó:kon, to gather meet and feather by the Village Elders. Upon their return to the village, Ratonhnhaké:ton is told he cannot leave the village because they have to protect the temple and shows him a sphere which activates and turns him into eagle so that he can talk to Juno. She informs him that him and the villagers are protecters of the Temple and unless he leaves the village will probably be destoryed and his people slaughtered and that he should seek out the sign of the Assassin. After telling the Village Elder about the vision, she tells him he can leave in search of his quest. Ratonhnhaké:ton seeks out the village to arrive at a derlict homestead, which is owned by a Master Assassin, Achilles Davenport, whom he eventually persuades to train him after 3 days. After two years of training, Achilles takes Ratonhnhaké:ton to Boston on 5 March 1770, to gather materials to rebuild the manor, it his hear that he is re-dubbed Connor, after Achilles' dead son. They then witness the Boston Massacre, where Loyalists fired at point-blank range into a crowd of civilians, which he tries to prevent by killing a sniper after seeing his father, Haytham Kenway. Ratonhnhaké:ton, meets a man named Samuel Adams, who helps him become incognito and escape back to the Davenport Homestead. After rebuilding the homestead, Achilles presents Connor with ''The Aquila, ''his own ship used to patrol the Eastern see board. After another 3 years training, Connor is iniated into the Assassin Order, where he is presented with his own robes and hidden blades. Kanen'tó:kon turns up at the home stead, telling Connor about William Johnson wanting to purchase the village in which he resides. Connor returns to Boston, after burying a hatchet into a pole, where he meets up with Samuel Adams again, who introduces him to Paul Revere and Stephane Chapheau and they begin sabotaging Johnson's illegal tea smuggling operation, commonly known as the Boston Tea Party, which slowed down Johnson's plans to purchase the land. In 1775, Kanen'tó:kon returns with news that Johnson has returned to purchase the land and he is later assassinated by Connor. Connor's next target was John Pitcairn, who lead the British troups at Bunker and Breed's Hill. Who after being assassinated revealed he was trying to negiotate peace with both sides of the American Revolutionary War, which had just started and also that Connor's next Thomas Hickey was trying to assassinate Commander in Chief, George Washington. He finds Hickey and after a breif scuffle they are thrown in prison, Hickey is then freed Haytham and Lee. After trying to assassinate Hickey whilst in prision, Connor is sentenced to the gallows after being framed for attempting to assassinate Washington. Connor escapes his exacution and kills Hickey before he can kill Washington, who flees. Connor then discovers that the Templars are still planning on killing Washington and he meets with him to warn him following an argument with Achilles. Washington informs Connor that Benjamin Church has stolen goods vital to his army and he pursues, after arriving at a derlict Church, Connor is attacked by his father, who reveals he is on his own pursuit of Church. The two make an unlikley companionship and set off after Church. The two pursue Church, to the Caribbean, when they are attacked, they later find Church and kill him. They then return to Washington, only Haytham discovers a letter ordering troops to burn Connor's village. Connor chases down the messanger, slay him and returns to his village. The Elder tells Connor of Kanen'tó:kon's with Charles Lee, who has told Kanen'tó:kon, that Connor has betrayed his village. This results in the death of Kanen'tó:kon as the two fight. Connor becomes torn with all that has happened and believes he can actually turn his father back to the Assassins. Connor then tries to intercept Lee in the Battle of Monmouth in 1778 after he finds out about a suprise attack on the British, Lee is disgraced by Washington following the discovery of his plans. Connor then goes on to try and kill Charles Lee by infiltrating Fort George, where he finds his father instead, whom he kills. After existing the animus, Desmond finds his father has been caputered by Abstergo and he sets out after him, he kills Daniel Cross and Dr. Warren Vidic and frees his father. They escape with the use of the Apple of Eden and return to the Temple. Connor pursues Lee in a rage and he chases him into a burning ship, where the two come to a stalemate following a fall through the deck, where Connor is impaled by a plank of wood. They have a stand off, where Lee questions Connor's motives on chasing the Templars, where Connor replied "because no one else will" and shoots him in the chest. Connor then pursues Lee again and finds him in a pub and finishes the job by stabbing him in the chest. Six months later, Connor returns to his tribe's village and finds it abondoned with only the sphere left. Juno reappears instructing him to hide the medallion when no one will find it. So Connor buries it in Achilles Davenport's son's grave. Desmond now has the knowledge of the medallion's location and he travels to the homestead to dig it up, he then uses it to access the cofindes of the Temple, where he finds Juno who instructs him to activate the pedestal and Minerva instructs him otherwise. She shows Desmond two fates of the world, one where Juno rules the World and one where Desmond and several others are survivers on a post-apoclyptic world. Believing the humans have a good chance of survining against Juno, Desmond activitates the pedestal and as a result is killed after telling the others to leave. During the credits, Juno appears and tells Desmond that he has done his part and now time for hers. In an epilouge, Connor takes down the potraits of the Templars and burns them, whilst also removing the hatchet from the post, signifying the end of the war. He then returns to his tribes village, to meet a hunter, who tells him the new United States Government has sold the land to pay of war debts. Then he travels to New York, seeing the last of British Redcoats leave America. He then turns to see the newly formed slave trade present itself under the new Government. Category:Assassins Creed III Category:Assassins Creed Series Category:Video Games